legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S7 P6/Transcript
(Blake is seen knocking on his mother's door frantically) Blake H: Come on come on! Alex: Blake chill! Erin: Give her a second to come to the door! Blake H: Nnnnnn! (The door opens and Blake's mom is seen Rebecca: Huh? Blake? What- Blake H: No time! Get inside! Rebecca: Huh?? (Blake pushes his mom inside as he and the heroes enter) Rebecca: B-Blakie what's going on?? Blake H: Here's the short version: Monsters are coming after you! Rebecca: W-Wait what?! Monsters?! Blake H: Yes! Monsters! Rebecca: W-Why?? Blake H: I told you: No time! We gotta get you to safety! Rebecca: Um, o-okay! Blake H: Come on! (The Defenders take Rebecca out of the house) Alex: Let's get back to the mansion! We'll arrange a few things that make sure you're safe Rebecca! Rebecca: Uhh, okay but I'm still confused! Blake H: Trust me this is all being taken care of, don't worry! (The heroes run off. It then cuts to them all sitting around the Defenders Mansion as Blake watches out the window) Blake H:..... Alex: *On the phone* That's the situation dad. Do you think you could have some place safe for Rebecca? Seris: *Voice* I can try. There's a few good safe houses in our Multiverse, but if that doesn't work out I can try and contact the Order to work something out. Alex: Anything helps dad. We just need to get her out of the Grimm's natural territory. Seris: *Voice* I'll call you back once I have something. Meantime, just keep her safe. Alex: Will do. Thanks a mill dad. Seris: *Voice* No problem. Love you Alex. Alex: Love you too dad. (Alex hangs up) Alex:.... Erin: Are we good? Alex: Dad's gonna look for a safe house for Rebecca. If nothing good comes up, he'll ask the Order to help. Erin: Better then nothing. Alex: Yeah. (The two look over at Blake) Blake H:..... Alex: You okay Blake? Blake H: Yeah I'm fine. Just....watching is all. Alex:.... (Blake looks around outside at the trees) Blake H:...... (Rebecca is seen sitting with the other heroes) Rebecca: So wait, I'm being hunted?? Miles: Yes. These creatures known as Grimm Targhul. They are looking for you. Rebecca: W-Why!? Scott: Cause you're Blake's mom. Rebecca: What did Blake do to make them go for me?? Miles:...... Ian:...... (The heroes look at each other and nod) Miles: Rebecca? Rebecca: Huh? Miles: Are you......Gifted? Rebecca: What? Gifted? Miles: Yeah. You know any special powers like the others? Rebecca: No of course not. What does that have to do with anything? Miles: Well.... (Blake is seen still watching the window) Blake H:.... (Blake then notices a figure approaching) Blake H: !! No... (Out from the trees, Grimoire begins to approach the Mansion) Grimoire;..... Blake H: ITS GRIMOIRE!! HE'S HERE!! Alex: WHAT?!?! Erin: SHIT!! Blake H: Come on! Get the others and- Grimoire: LIGHT DEMON!! (Blake looks back at the window) Grimoire: I know you are in there! Come out of the mansion! Alone! Alex: What? Grimoire: I am alone myself! Step out now! Let us exchange words! Blake H:..... Rebecca: Huh...? (Blake then goes and heads outside) Alex: Blake wait! (Blake is seen outside as he looks at Grimoire) Grimoire:...There you are. Blake H: Grimoire.... Grimoire: It has been sometime since our first encounter. Blake H: Yeah. It has. Grimoire: And I've notice you've grown stronger. Not just in terms of numbers, but also in power. I admire your efforts thus far. Blake H: That right? Grimoire: Of course. Your battles, your armies battling my nests, and your recent fight with Strong. All impressive. Blake H: Hmm.... Grimoire: Although, if you take something from me, it's only fair I take things from you. Blake H: You're not taking my mother. Grimoire: Oh it's not just her boy. Blake H:.... Grimoire: I still want the Silver Eyed Demon as well. Blake H: You mean Ruby? Grimoire: If that's the silver eyed one's name, then yes. Blake H: Those two have nothing to do with this. This is between you and me. Grimoire: Hmph. Don't you remember what happened last time boy? (Blake curls a fist with his glowing arm) Grimoire: Exactly. You can't win. Blake H:...... (The heroes are seen looking out the window) Alex: Ah man..... Erin: This isn't good. Yang: We gotta help him! Jason: He'll get torn apart! Alex: But you heard him, he has to do it alone. Jin: Alex! Erin: Don't let him do this! Alex:..... Erin: Alex! (Back outside) Grimoire: Now then, last chance "God of Light". Move aside or be ripped apart. Your choice. Blake H:.... No one. Will lay a hand. On my mom. And you won't touch Ruby either. Grimoire: *laughs* … I was hoping you'd say that Light Demon. (Grimoire's claws shoot out) Grimoire: Now. I can take GREAT pleasure in ripping you apart. Blake H: Not this time. (Blake creates a blade of light in his hand) Blake H: This time I'll win. (Grimoire smirks as he stands ready. Blake holds up his blade ready to charge) Blake H: Now let's get started shall- Grimoire: *Snarl* (Grimoire charges toward Blake) Blake H: !! (Grimoire rams into Blake) Blake H: GNN!!! Grimoire: Gotcha! Erin: BLAKE!! (Blake falls on the ground) Blake H: Ow...! Grimoire: Now I'm gonna- (Blake fires beam of light in Grimoire's face pushing him back) Grimoire: RAH! Blake H: *Gets up* BRING IT ON!! (Blake charges and swings his blade) Blake H: Eat this! (The blade hits Grimoire's shoulder) Grimoire:... Blake H: Gotcha! Grimoire: Hmph. (Grimoire pulls the sword out) Blake H: !! Grimoire: You're a god and yet you still can't beat a being like myself. Blake H:.. Eh what can I say? I'm still in training. (Blake puts a hand to Grimoire's chest and blasts him) Grimoire: GNN!! (Grimoire flies back and lands on the ground. He stands back up) Grimoire: Nn, okay. That burned a little bit. (Grimoire regenerates) Blake H: How was that? Have you come to your senses enough to leave? Grimoire: *Growls* Blake H:.... Grimoire: One way or another, my claws will be digging into your mother's skull! Blake H: *Growls* (Blake clenches a fist) Blake H: *Thinking* This asshole's really starting to piss me off! Grimoire: *Growls* Blake H:.... (Blake then creates another blade) Blake H: Alright Grimoire, you wanna keep going?! Grimoire: *Roar* Blake H: Then let's go! (The two then charge toward each other) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts